Steck dein Lichtschwert nicht inmeinen Warpantrieb
by YamatosLair
Summary: Einige Stories aus den glücklicheren Zeiten des Trios. Und Warren und Andrew haben nicht nur Star Wars im Kopf.
1. Trio Foundation Day

AUTOR: Yamato  
  
E-MAIL: Draco4@gmx.de  
  
TITEL: Trio Foundation Day  
  
FANDOM: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
DISCLAIMER: Grrr! Arrrgh! Buffy, a Slayer of Vampires, (die auch in dieser Story nicht vorkommt) und das Trio gehören Joss, und Mutant Enemy. Yamato macht keine Kohle mit dieser Story, die is nur zum rumsabbern gedacht. Alle hier zitierten Filme, Serien, Computer und Rollenspiele gehören ihren jeweiligen Firmen, Besitzern, oder wie auch immer.  
  
GENRE: Shonen Ai (a.k.a. Slash)  
  
INHALT: Warren, Andrew und Jonathan gründen das Trio, und versuchen sich als Superschurken.  
  
Part: 1/? (Weiter geht's mit "Cool Intentions")  
  
RATING: PG 13 (FSK 12)  
  
SPOILER: Season 6: "Flooded"  
  
CHARACTERE: Warren/Andrew, Jonathan  
  
COMMENT: Ein paar Leute hatten mich gebeten, eine Fortsetzung zum "Lichtschwert!" zu schreiben. Aber ich hab mir gedacht, ich fang lieber mal beim Anfang an. So kann ich mich wenigstens noch ein bisschen um den Schluss drücken. *yama zum fenster renn und rausbrüll: ich HASSE den Schluss!!!* *yama wieder zurück komm und sich friedlich an PC hock: Los geht's!*  
  
.  
  
Trio Foundation Day  
  
-------------------------  
  
.  
  
"Habt ihr Bock, dass wir uns zusammenschließen, und die Macht in Sunnydale übernehmen?"  
  
Mit diversen Graden der Verwirrung in den Augen guckten Andrew und Jonathan mich an. Na ja, die Hellsten sind sie noch nie gewesen, aber zumindest haben sie etwas mehr Grips als der Rest unserer AD&D Group. Und genau deshalb hab' ich sie auch gefragt, ob sie mitmachen wollen.  
  
Wie ich da drauf komme? Sie bewundern mich. Das heißt, sie können nicht total bescheuert sein. Okay, sie sind total bescheuert. Macht aber nix, solange sie sich an meine Anweisungen halten.  
  
Ach, das mit Sunnydale? Wieso, ist doch cool! Wird doch höchste Zeit, dass jemand mal dem ganzen müden Haufen an Vampiren, Dämonen, Initiative Frankensteinmonstern, Höllengöttinnen, und körperlosen Inkarnationen des Bösen zeigt, wie's richtig geht. Haben kläglich versagt, diese Pfeifen, alle miteinander. Wurden von Blond Sonya terminiert, bevor sie auch nur "Machtübernahme" sagen konnten.  
  
Tja, wenn man halt nicht begreift, worauf es wirklich ankommt. Manche Leute haben einfach keinen.....Stil!  
  
Nein, mein eigentlicher Grund ist natürlich ein anderer. Frauen stehen auf Bösewichte. Seid doch mal ehrlich, Mädels, findet ihr nicht auch die Bösen immer viel interessanter, als die Guten? Sie sind cleverer, haben die cooleren Sprüche drauf, und sehen besser aus. (wer will schon Schnarchnase Leo, wenn er Cole kriegen kann, und was ist ein Harald Schrotter gegen einen Snape, oder Malfoy?) Gebt's zu, Leute, das Gute ist langweilig! Und gewinnen tut es auch immer nur, weil's so im Drehbuch steht.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Andrew und Jonathan teilten offensichtlich meine Meinung. Vielleicht hatten sie auch einfach noch nichts Besseres vor.  
  
"Und wie wollen wir das machen?" wollte Andrew wissen. "Brüten wir eine Ork Armee aus und jagen sie auf den Sunnydale Stadtrat los?"  
  
"Wir sind hier nicht bei D&D...,"begann Jonathan, wurde aber sofort von Andrew unterbrochen. "Als ob man sich bei D&D Ork Armeen brüten könnte, die pflanzen sich ganz normal fort, du Blödmann! Kannst wohl Original und Kopie nicht mehr auseinanderhalten!"  
  
"D&D ist keine Kopie von Tolkien!" Aufgebracht schnippste Jonathan seinen D20 nach Andrew. "Das Spiel verwendet ein paar Ideen, die auf seiner Mythologie basieren, okay, aber die TSR Jungs haben auch 'ne Menge Eigenes entwickelt! Oder hast du bei Tolkien schon mal 'nen Drow rumrennen sehen? Und was ist mit den Kendern...?"  
  
"Hey! Leute...Leute schaltet mal 'nen Gang zurück," unterbrach ich den beginnenden Streit. "Darum geht es jetzt nicht! Wir müssen einen vernünftigen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir Sunnydale erobern können. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Dämonen anheuern, damit wir eine Armee haben? Ich könnte uns auch ein paar Robogirls bauen, falls wir's eher animetechnisch angehen wollen. Superdolls, Persocons, Saber Marionettes - you name it!"  
  
Irgendwie hörte mir hier keiner zu. Jonathan krabbelte unter dem Tisch herum, und suchte seinen Würfel, während Andrew im Monster Manual herumblätterte, um etwas über das Sexualleben der Orks nachzulesen.  
  
Ich nahm ihm das Teil aus der Hand, und schlug es zu. "Seid ihr nun dabei, oder nicht?"  
  
"Klar, Mann" nickte Andrew, und Jonathan streckte seinen Kopf unter dem Tisch hervor. "Ich will einen Lauralanthalasa Bot!"  
  
"Arwen ist viel hübscher!" Andrew entriss mir das Monsterbuch. "Und sie ist nicht so 'ne Zicke, wie Laurana!"  
  
"Wenn wir erst Herrscher von Sunnydale sind," erklärte ich mit einem - wie ich hoffte, gewinnendem Lächeln, "liegen uns alle Frauen zu Füßen! Und zweitens, jeder hat bei Tolkien geklaut, sogar George Lucas."  
  
Diese erschreckende Enthüllung brachte sie wenigstens dazu, endlich die Klappe zu enthalten, und mir zuzuhören. "Guten Morgen...äh Nachmittag. In weniger als einer Stunde, werden wir drei uns zusammentun, um die gefährlichste Verbrecherorganisation in der Geschichte von Sunnydale zu gründen. Vielleicht ist es unser Schicksal, dass wir gerade heute am..." ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr..."...dreizehnten September die gefährlichste Verbrecherorganisation in der Geschichte von Sunnydale gründen."  
  
Dies war offensichtlich eine sehr weise Rede, denn Andrew und Jonathan hingen wie gebannt an meinen Lippen.  
  
"Und von diesem Tage an, wird der dreizehnte September nicht länger bekannt sein, als ...äh..der dreizehnte September, sondern als der Tag, an dem wir der Welt erklärten: Wir werden über unsere Feinde triumphieren! Wir werden noch nie Dagewesenes vollbringen! Wir sind die Lords of Crime, die hinterhältigen Oberschurken, das unschlagbare Trio!"  
  
"So wie Lex Luthor in Metropolis!" fiel Andrew begeistert ein.  
  
"Oder der Joker in Gotham City," fügte Jonathan hinzu.  
  
Gut, dass sie's endlich begriffen hatten. Nur waren sie wieder einmal dabei, mir den Höhepunkt einer ausgefeilten Rede zu versauen. Jetzt hatte ich irgendwie vergessen, was ich sagen wollte: "Heute feiern wir unseren...ähm... den Tag eben, an dem wir die gefährlichste Verbrecherorganisation in der Geschichte von Sunnydale gegründet haben."  
  
"Wow," hauchte Andrew. "Wenn du nicht schon ein Superverbrecher wärst, dann solltest du vielleicht Präsident werden."  
  
Strike! Ich wetzte hoch ins Wohnzimmer, um Champagnergläser zu holen, denn wenn wir schon die Gründung der gefährlichsten Verbrecherorganisation feiern wollten, dann wenigstens mit Stil. (Den befremdeten Blick meiner Mom, als ich mit den Gläsern an ihr vorbeirannte, ignorierte ich geflissentlich)  
  
Wieder zurück im Keller öffnete ich eine neue Cokedose und begann, den Inhalt auf die Gläser zu verteilen.  
  
"Gentlemen." Ich prostete den beiden zu, und lehnte mich in lässiger Crime Lord Pose an den Tisch (wobei ich versehentlich mit dem Ärmel meines Hemdes ein paar Charakterblätter hinunterfegte, aber das tat ja wohl nichts zur Sache) "Auf das Verbrechen!"  
  
"Auf das Verbrechen!" antworteten Andrew und Jonathan in unisono und unsere Gläser klirrten aneinander.  
  
Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich und mein Champagnerglas in der Fensterscheibe. Ich sah einfach umwerfend aus, genau wie der Bösewicht in einem James Bond Film. Fehlte nur noch die Knarre in der anderen Hand. 


	2. Cool Intentions

AUTOR: Yamato  
  
E-MAIL: Draco4@gmx.de  
  
TITEL: Cool Intentions  
  
FANDOM: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
DISCLAIMER: Grrr! Arrrgh! Buffy, a Slayer of Vampires, (die auch in dieser Story nicht vorkommt) und das Trio gehören Joss, und Mutant Enemy. Yamato macht keine Kohle mit dieser Story.  
  
GENRE: Shonen Ai (a.k.a. Slash)  
  
INHALT: Actionfiguren, Unterrichtsstunden und SMG (aber nicht Buffy)  
  
RATING: PG 13 (FSK 12)  
  
SPOILER: Season 6: "Flooded"  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
CHARACTERE/PAIRINGS: Warren/Andrew und Jonathan mischt auch noch mit.  
  
COMMENT: Im Moment denk ich mal, dass es so etwa auf eine Story für jeden Monat im Buffyjahr hinausläuft. "Trio Foundation Day"war im September (das Buffyjahr beginnt immer im September) und jetzt haben wir Oktober. Weiter geht's dann mit "Double...äh...Triple Trouble", für den November  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cool Intentions  
  
-------------------  
  
.  
  
"Row row row your boat Gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily Life is but a Dream."  
  
"Könnt ihr nicht mal was anderes jaulen, ihr Trottel? Oder einfach die Klappe halten?"  
  
Wie immer kümmerten sich Andrew und Jonathan nicht im Geringsten um meine Anweisungen - was natürlich nicht besonders dazu beitrug, meine Laune zu heben, sondern grölten wieder von vorne los. Wahrscheinlich waren die Bohnen mit Speck dran schuld, die sie gerade futterten, die brachten sie auf Ideen. Ich stellte die Glotze lauter, um den Katzenjammer zu übertönen, aber das Zeugs was da drin lief, konnte man sowieso vergessen. Captain Archer ist ja noch schlimmer als Janeway. Die sollten gefälligst mal wieder die Classic Folgen wiederholen.  
  
"Die laufen samstags auf dem Sci Fi Channel,"erklärte Andrew und sprühte Ketchup auf sein Hot Dog. "Immer nach Twilight Zone."  
  
An diesem sonnigen? (ich war heut noch ned draußen, also fragt mich ned) Oktobertag hockten wir im supergeheimen Hauptquartier. Command Central. Eigentlich war es noch immer unser Hobbykeller, aber inzwischen hatte sich hier einiges verändert. Mit dem Geld aus unserem ersten Banküberfall hatten wir einen neuen Fernseher, neue und bessere Computer, Stereoanlage, Kühlschrank, ein paar Model Kits, Limited Edition Star Wars Figuren, Supersoakers, und jede Menge anderen Krempel gekauft, der notgedrungen zum Coolsein dazugehört.  
  
Und unseren Death Van. Na ja, bis jetzt ist es noch kein Death Van, sondern nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Van, aber wir haben schon angefangen, das Ding mit ein paar besonderen Extras auszustatten.  
  
Meiner Mom hatte ich nichts von meiner Verbrecherkarriere erzählt, ich glaub' auch nicht, dass sie davon besonders begeistert wäre. Aber die komischen Soaps, die sie immer in der Glotze guckt, sind selbst ein Verbrechen, also bräuchte sie gar nicht erst reden.  
  
Ich wandte mich unserer DVD Sammlung zu. Alle möglichen Staffeln von allen möglichen SF Serien, alle möglichen Filme, die ich schon mindestens zehnmal gesehen hatte. Moment mal, Cruel Intentions? Wer von uns schaut bloß diesen Schrott?  
  
"Das ist kein Schrott!"Jonathan bedachte mich mit einem feindseligen Blick. "Sarah Michelle Gellar ist scharf!"  
  
"Superscharf,"mischte sich nun auch Andrew ein. "Scharf, wie 'ne Peperoni!"  
  
Okay, okay. Ich schmiss die DVD wieder in den Schrank zurück. Was hat man eigentlich davon, ein Crime Lord mit Kohle zu sein, wenn's nichts Anständiges dafür zu kaufen gibt?  
  
"Ich wollte nie ein Crime Lord werden!"heulte Jonathan theatralisch, und ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen in einen unserer Beanbag Sessel fallen. "Ich wollte immer nur Holzfäller sein!"  
  
Das reichte! Finito! Geduld am Ende! Ich schmiss Sparky aus dem Beanbag Sessel, und hielt ihm gleichzeitig den Mund zu, damit er bloß nicht wieder zu singen anfing. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb, zu reagieren, und er mit einem total verblödeten Gesichtsausdruck (das ist der, den er meistens hat) auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Flawless Victory! Autsch, der Trottel versucht, mich in die Hand zu beißen. Das kann ich ihm natürlich nicht durchgehen lassen! Ich mache diesen Judogriff, wo man um den Kopf und den Arm rumlangen muss, aber er gibt trotzdem keine Ruhe, und zappelt weiter. Jetzt hat er's geschafft, mir die Beine wegzuziehen, und ich falle der Länge nach auf ihn drauf. "Sandwich!" brüllt Andrew und wirft sich auf uns beide.  
  
Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle! Wir sind Superschurken, und keine Kleinkinder!  
  
Ich war noch dabei, in dem ganzen Gewirr von Armen und Beinen meine eigenen wiederzufinden, als es oben an der Tür klingelte. Einen Moment später plärrte meine Mom etwas von einem Paket, und Andrew, der immer noch zuoberst lag, rollte sich weg und wetzte die Treppe hoch ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte hinterher, es war schließlich mit Sicherheit mein Paket, auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, was ich bestellt hatte.  
  
Aber Jonathan ließ mich nicht. Er riss mich wieder zu Boden, und versuchte, mich in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. "Willst wohl abhauen, du feige Sau! Wir haben noch 'ne Rechnung zu begleichen!"  
  
"Niemand. Nennt. Mich. Feige. Sau."Mit jedem Wort boxte ich ihn mit dem Ellenbogen. "Ergib dich, oder stirb!"  
  
"Du wirst mich nie besiegen, winselnder Wicht!"Verzweifelt versuchte er, meine Arme festzuhalten. "Nie! Nie! Nie!"Er kickte nach mir, als ich ihn auf den Bauch rollte, und ihm gleichzeitig den Arm auf den Rücken drehte. "Und du wirst auch nie erfahren, was in dem Paket drin ist!"  
  
"Ein Gebüsch?"Ich zog seinen Arm fester an, und wippte auf ihm, wie auf einem alten Sandsack. "Sing Vögelchen, oder du wirst für immer schweigen!"  
  
"Und wenn du mich auch folterst, du wirst mein Geheimnis niemals erfahren!" keuchte er in den Teppich.  
  
"Hey!"plärrte Andrew von der Tür her. "Wer von euch hat Laser Light He-Man und Laser Power Skeletor bestellt?"  
  
***  
  
Masters of the Universe. Billiger Conan Abklatsch mit SF Einschlag. Trauriger erster Versuch von Saban und Mattel, einen Anime zu kopieren. Ich versteh nicht, was irgendjemand an dem Zeug finden kann. Da muss man schon echt beschränkt sein, so wie Jonathan.  
  
Und erst das lächerliche Theater, das er für den Rest des Nachmittags um diese lächerlichen Figuren machte! Schön, sie waren nur drei Wochen auf dem Markt gewesen! Schön, sie waren nirgendwo mehr zu kriegen, auch nicht für massig Kohle auf eBay! Schön, er hatte sie nur über seine ach-so-tollen Connections bekommen!  
  
Na und! Deshalb waren sie nicht weniger hässlich und sahen nicht weniger billig aus!  
  
Gefrustet ließ ich mich in einen Beanbag Sessel fallen, die traditionell gegenüber der Glotze stehen. "Hau irgendein blödes Prügelspiel her, ich muss mich abreagieren!"  
  
"Da musst du schon etwas präziser werden, Shang Tsung, wir haben praktisch den ganzen Laden leergekauft."Grinsend deutete Andrew auf die Kartons mit den Computer- und Videospielen. Kartons, deshalb weil das ganze Zeug in die Regale nicht mehr reinpassen wollte. "Und – wie geht's unserem Baby? Jonathan noch oben bei ihr?"  
  
"Unserem 'Baby' geht's ausgezeichnet!"Ich langte nach der Fernbedienung und begann die Kanäle durchzuzappen, auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem. "Ich hab ihren Motor etwas aufgepeppt, und Sparky schraubt noch an den Kameras rum. Wenn er also nicht auf die Idee kommt, MacGyver zu spielen, oder irgendwelche Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren, müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen."  
  
"Yeah...Right!"zitierte Andrew. "Welches Spiel wolltest du denn jetzt?"  
  
"Vergiss es, ich bin im Moment zu faul. Hau irgend 'nen blöden Film rein, über den wir ablästern können, und hock dich her. Oder wolltest du schon nach Hause?"  
  
"Mein Zuhause ist, wo ich mein Handtuch fallen lasse,"grinste er und wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu. "Blöde Filme? Wie wär's mit was, wo Shatner Regie geführt hat?"  
  
Ich heulte auf und griff mir an die Kehle. "Bin ich etwa lebensmüde? Nein, wir gucken uns jetzt die ach-so-scharfe SMG an!  
  
"Okay."Er holte die DVD aus der Hülle, und schob sie in den Player. "Aber wir sollten Jonathan Bescheid geben, der will sicher mitschauen."  
  
Ich winkte ab. "Nein, der will jetzt in Ruhe mit seinen neuen He-Man Figuren spielen. Ich wette, wenn wir ihn dabei stören, verwandelt er sich in ein kleines haariges Viech vom Alpha Centauri und spuckt Digitaluhren nach uns. Das muss ich jetzt nicht unbedingt haben!"  
  
Mit Schwung plumpste Andrew neben mich in den nächsten Beanbag Sessel. Unser Bildschirm ist groß genug, dass man bequem zu mehreren davor hocken und alles sehen kann, ohne sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln, aber das ändert nichts dran, dass wir es trotzdem tun. (das Verprügeln, mein ich)  
  
Er schubste mich zur Seite. "Mach gefälligst Platz!"Ich schubste natürlich zurück, und es wäre beinahe wieder eine Rangelei geworden, doch dann kam die Szene mit dem Kreuz, und da waren wir natürlich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt SMG in den Ausschnitt zu starren, als dass wir noch ans Rumbalgen hätten denken können.  
  
"Gib acht, dass dir nicht die Augen rausfallen!"Ich schlug Andrew mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf, so dass sein Kopf nach vorne fiel. "Wenn du jedes Mädchen so anstarrst, als ob du noch nie eins gesehen hättest, machst du dich hoffnungslos lächerlich!"  
  
Als Antwort bekam ich einen beleidigten Hundebabyblick, und einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. "Du bist doch nur neidisch, du Penner!"maulte Andrew. "Weil die Frauen alle mir hinterher rennen, und du immer keine abkriegst!"  
  
Ich setzte mein überlegenes Erzschurkengrinsen auf. "So. Und darüber soll ich jetzt wohl lachen, oder?"Ich wechselte vom Grinsen zu langsam wachsender Besorgnis. "Das würd' ich ja liebend gerne tun, nur leider ist die Situation viel zu ernst dazu. Roter-Alarm-und-Schilde-hoch ernst, würd' ich sagen."  
  
Meine Stimme war zum Ende des Satzes hin ein klein wenig lauter geworden, und ich glaubte den ersten Anflug von Panik in seiner zu hören, als er zurückfragte: "Was soll das jetzt? Was hab' ich gemacht?"  
  
"Ich fürchte, du verstehst nicht ganz,"entgegnete ich kalt. "Es geht nicht darum, was du getan hast, es geht darum, was du nicht getan hast! So rum!"  
  
Er guckte mich an, so hilflos und verzweifelt, dass er einem schon fast wieder leid tun konnte. Aber auch nur fast.  
  
Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn nicht länger im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. "Sieh mal, Andrew,"begann ich zu erklären, und schlug dabei einen traurig- verständnisvollen Ton an. (ungefähr wie Krycek, als er Mulder eröffnete, dass er ihn jetzt leider umbringen muss, obwohl er es lieber nicht täte) "Jonathan und ich hatten da vorhin eine kleine Unterhaltung oben im Wagen. Über dich, und über unsere Zukunft.....  
  
Ich hatte jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Und es war ein echter Genuss dabei zuzusehen, wie sich seine Miene wandelte. Von ängstlich über hoffnungsvoll bis panisch.  
  
"Wir sind eine Verbrecherorganisation. Superschurken! Cool, gnadenlos, unschlagbar!"Ich unterstrich meine Rede mit ein paar zackigen Handbewegungen. "Die Frauen liegen uns zu Füßen. Betteln um jedes kleine Bisschen unserer Aufmerksamkeit. Wir haben Mojo! Wir haben Kohle!"Ich holte tief Luft und machte mich bereit für den Todesstoß. "Und in aller erster Linie haben wir einen Ruf zu wahren, und wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass eine männliche Jungfrau ihn uns ruiniert!"  
  
Für einen Moment war es so still, dass man die Waschmaschine nebenan hören konnte. Und natürlich das Pferdegetrappel aus der Glotze.  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte mich Andrew an, und versuchte, meine Worte zu begreifen. Man konnte richtig dabei zusehen, wie sein Hundebabyblick sich langsam verwandelte. Von *häh?* nach *du bist ja sooo fies*  
  
Dann fuhr er hoch, krabbelte aus dem Beanbag Sessel und baute sich vor mir auf. "Darum geht es also, ja?"schrie er aufgebracht. "Ihr wollt mich aus dem Trio werfen! Und ich dachte, ihr seid meine Freunde! Du kannst dir jedes weitere Wort sparen, du kardassianisches Lügenmaul! Ich bin raus!"  
  
Zielstrebig, wie ein Klingone in die Schlacht marschierte er auf die Tür zu, doch ich war schneller, und stellte mich ihm in den Weg. "Hey! Musst du mit Gewalt alles missverstehen? Wie kommst du überhaupt auf so einen Blödsinn?"  
  
"Blödsinn?"Trotzig sah er mich an. "Du hast gerade eben gesagt, dass..."  
  
"Nein, hab' ich nicht!"Beruhigend legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und merkte, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte. "Niemand will dich rauswerfen, okay? Deine Fähigkeiten sind von unschätzbarem Wert für das Trio. Ohne deinen Dämon hätten wir die Sache mit dem Banküberfall doch überhaupt nicht durchziehen können!"  
  
Unschlüssig sahen die Hundebaby Augen mich an, doch dann ließ er es zu, dass ich ihn freundschaftlich umarmte. "Alles easy, Kumpel! Und dein kleines...Problem kriegen wir in Nullkommanichts geregelt!"  
  
"Ich hatte eben noch kein Glück mit Mädchen,"murmelte er leise an meinem Hals. Täuschte ich mich, oder hatte er gerade angefangen zu flennen? Mein Gott, was für ein Weichei! Das war ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten!  
  
"Ist doch alles nicht so schwer, wie's aussieht,"beruhigte ich ihn, und führte ihn vor die Glotze zurück, meinen Arm immer noch um seine Schultern gelegt. Er gehorchte, brav wie ein Schäfchen, und hockte sich mit gesenktem Kopf und Jammermiene neben mich.  
  
Den aufmunternden Blick, den ich ihm gab, ignorierte er völlig. "Fangen wir einfach beim Anfang. an,"begann ich in sachlichem Tonfall. "Ich nehme an, du hast noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst?"  
  
"Doch....natürlich, ich meine..."begann er herumzustottern, doch ich legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Uh – uh! Einem Jedi Meister kann man nichts vormachen, das solltest du wissen, Padawan."Ich schlug einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton an. "Also, alles, was ich jetzt von dir erwarte ist, dass du deine Augen schließt, deine Lippen befeuchtest, und deinen Kopf seitlich hältst, damit die Nase aus dem Weg ist. Meinst du, du kriegst das alles auf einmal hin?"  
  
Panik kroch in seine Augen. "Du willst doch nicht etwa...?"  
  
"Maul halten! Ich versuch hier mein Bestes, dich zu einem vollwertigen Superschurken zu erziehen, also tu gefälligst, was ich sage!"  
  
Er schwieg und kniff ängstlich die Augen zusammen, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob ich ihn fressen wolle, nicht küssen. Zwar zitterte er wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, doch er schaffte es tatsächlich, nicht zurückzuweichen, als ich auf ihn zukam.  
  
Nur das mit dem Kopf klappte irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Unsere Nasen stießen schmerzhaft zusammen, noch bevor irgendwas passiert war.  
  
"Autsch! Steck das Ding doch woanders hin", beschwerte er sich. Ich setzte einen betont siegessicheren Gesichtsausdruck auf (sofern das beim Nasenbeinhalten möglich ist) und wollte gerade einen ich-habs-ja-gewusst Kommentar ablassen, als er die Augen wieder zukniff, die Lippen spitzte – und mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Sessel klatschte.  
  
Hab' ich mal erwähnt, dass ich gute Reflexe besitze?  
  
"Kann ich die Augen nicht einfach offen lassen?"fragte er verzweifelt. "Ich glaub, ich treff' sonst nicht richtig."  
  
Also ehrlich, wenn Andrew Mulder hieße, dann hätte Scully keine Biene mit sich rumschleppen müssen.  
  
"Vertraue niemals auf deine Sinne, lasse dich nur von der Macht leiten," versuchte ich zu erklären, aber irgendwann wurde mir das Ganze dann einfach zu blöd. Ich packte seinen Kopf links und rechts, und stürzte mich ins Asteroidenfeld.  
  
Zunächst ist da nicht viel zu spüren, man hat eher das Gefühl, gegen eine Wand zu laufen. Hmh – da gibt's doch einen Trick, man muss den soundsovielten Stein anstupsen? Mein Zauberstab spaziert die Mauer entlang, drei nach oben, zwei zur Seite, und siehe da, der Eingang nach Diagon Alley öffnet sich, und gibt unerforschte Galaxien an Zahnreihen frei.  
  
Ungeachtet der Gefahren, die in diesem Tempel des Todes auf mich lauern, dringe ich immer weiter in seine unbekannten Tiefen vor. Gefahr? Gefahr ist mein zweiter Vornahme! Ich lache über die...  
  
Hm.....heiß, wie die drei Sonnen von Tattooine. Nein! Quatsch!...zwei...zweiter Stern von rechts, und dann geradeaus bis zum Morgengrauen.....hm...hm...hm...hinter der großen Barriere....Betelgeuse... ...weich wie der Orionnebel...  
  
Nein, eben nicht weich! Hart, härter als ein Phaser! Eingestellt auf höchste Stufe!  
  
Ich wollte mich mit den Armen von Beanbag Sessel samt Andrew wegdrücken, aber das ging alles nicht so einfach. Zum einem, weil er mich mit Klammergriff festhielt, (Andrew, nicht der Sessel) zum anderen, weil meine Hände irgendwie unter ihm eingeklemmt waren, und zum dritten, weil Bohnen zum Abdrücken denkbar ungeeignet sind. Wie wir vom harmlosen Gegenübersitzen in die verhängnisvolle Horizontale gekommen waren, wusste ich selber nicht so genau. Immer diese Raum- Zeit Paradoxöner...ähm....Para - Paradingsda eben.  
  
Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Problem mit der Schwerkraft....  
  
Die Kuss – Lektionen von SMG waren auf jeden Fall ein wenig anders verlaufen. Aber da stand ja auch nicht soviel auf dem Spiel.  
  
Andrew setzte sich auf, und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. Er guckte mich an, guckte in die Glotze, und dann wieder zu mir. "Du hast mich manipuliert,"stammelte er fassungslos, "du hast mich die ganze Zeit...oh Mann!"Er schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
  
Mein Fehler. Es ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt so superintelligent einen Trick aus genau dem Film zu verwenden, den man sich gerade ansieht. Vielleicht hätten wir uns doch lieber einen Shatner Film antun sollen.  
  
Jetzt gab's eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wie Andrew reagieren konnte. So binärcodemäßig!  
  
Möglichkeit eins, er wurde stinksauer, und wollte sich mit mir prügeln. Das war kein Problem, ich bin nämlich stärker als er. Möglichkeit null, er fing wieder an zu heulen. Das war sehr wohl ein Problem, denn ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man ihn dazu kriegt, wieder aufzuhören.  
  
"Du hast mich manipuliert,"wiederholte Andrew, und man konnte seine kleinen grauen Zellen förmlich rattern hören. Ganz offensichtlich versuchte er immer noch zu begreifen, was soeben geschehen war. "Du hast mir den ganzen Blödsinn vorhin nur erzählt, damit ich dich küsse. Du hast mich manipuliert, um mich zu küssen. Du hast.."  
  
Oh-oh! Das sah mir sehr nach Möglichkeit Null aus.  
  
Seine Verwirrung verwandelte sich langsam in unverhohlene Faszination. "Wahnsinn! Du bist so cool, Warren! Ein richtiger Superschurke. Intrigenspiele! Psycho-Tricks! Genauso wie Palpatine Jar Jar Binks benutzt hat, um die Notstandsrechte zu kriegen! Oder in dieser Folge von X-Files, wo der Cancerman so getan hat, als wär' er auf Mulder's Seite, damit er Mulder aufs Syndikat ansetzen kann, weil die ihn betrogen haben..."  
  
"Das war der Engländer,"unterbrach ich ihn, "das war nicht Cancerman! Und das Syndikat hieß damals noch Konsortium, das war vor dem Movie."  
  
"Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass es Syndikat hieß,"versicherte er mir ernsthaft. "Ich glaub', du meinst eine andere Folge, kann das sein?  
  
Ich begann die Folgen im Geiste durchzugehen, doch er winkte ab. "Na ja, egal! Willst du mich nicht noch ein bisschen manipulieren? Vielleicht kriegst du mich sogar dazu, dich noch mal zu küssen! Du könntest auch deine dunklen Sith Kräfte einsetzen, und mir erzählen, dass es ganz furchtbar heiß hier drin ist, und ich unbedingt mein T-Shirt ausziehen will..."  
  
"Das ist wirklich ein brillanter Vorschlag, Nummer eins, aber ich glaub, ich sollte mal nachsehen, was Sparky da oben mit unserem Baby anstellt. Bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Puh, das war knapp! Meine Güte, was hab' ich da nur angestellt! Und das alles wegen zwei blöden Action Figuren, die ich nicht mal haben will!  
  
Na ja, ich kann es eben nicht haben, wenn jemand anderer was hat, was ich nicht habe!  
  
***  
  
"Wie machst du das bloß?"fragte Jonathan wohl schon zum dritten Mal. "Erst wirst du diesen komischen M'Fashnik Dämon los, und jetzt kriegst du Andrew dazu, dich zu küssen! Ich sag dir eins, Mann, mit dir wett' ich nie wieder! Jetzt kann ich zusehen, wie ich die Dinger noch mal kriege!"  
  
Mit einem wehmütigen Blick fischte er Laser Light He-Man und Laser Power Skeletor aus dem Cockpit unseres Death Vans, und überreichte sie mir. "Übrigens, es war vielleicht keine so gute Idee, die Kamera direkt unter der Glotze anzubringen. Ich hab euch zwar gesehen, aber der Fernsehton war so laut, dass ich gar nicht hören konnte, was ihr geredet habt."  
  
Das brauchte er auch nicht zu wissen, der Schnüffler! Ich kann schließlich nicht alle meine Tricks verraten!  
  
"Ich will's auch überhaupt nicht wissen,"wehrte Jonathan ab. "Aber ich sag dir eins, hättest du das bei mir versucht, wärst du sechs Fuß rückwärts in die Wand geflogen!"  
  
"Vielleicht."Ich setzte mein geheimnisvollstes Dr. No Lächeln auf. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Unterschätze niemals die Macht meiner Psi- Kräfte!"  
  
Jonathan stieß entsetzt die Luft aus, sprang ein paar Schritte zurück, stolperte, und fiel durch die noch offene Tür in den Death Van hinein. Er guckte mich mit einem Blick an, als sei ich soeben so sadako-mäßig aus der Glotze gekrochen. Nur, dass das bei mir natürlich genau andersrum läuft, ich werde ihn töten, falls er 'ne Kopie macht, und diese jemandem zeigt.  
  
"Sieben Tage!"zischte ich ihn an, dann wandte ich mich ab, um zum Haus zurück zu gehen. Ich musste ja schließlich Andrew erzählen, wie ich es mit Hilfe meiner Psi-Kräfte geschafft hatte, dem ollen Dumb-athan seine Mastersfiguren abzuluchsen.  
  
Vielleicht will ich auch noch ein bisschen an meinen Psycho-Spielchen feilen. So schlecht ist der Trip in den Orionnebel nicht gewesen.  
  
"Ich fass es nicht!"plärrt Jonathan aus dem Inneren des Vans. "Der hat doch tatsächlich die Hand in der Hose, die Sau! Das muss die Szene sein, wo SMG mit dem Musiklehrer rumpoppt!"  
  
Ich darf auf keinen Fall vergessen, die Kamera auszuschalten. Sonst kommt Sparky noch auf Ideen.  
  
"Hast doch gehört, was der Bakakopf gesagt hat,"rufe ich ihm noch zu, bevor ich ins Haus zurückkehre. "Scharf, wie 'ne Peperoni!" 


	3. Triple Trouble

AUTOR: Yamato  
  
E-MAIL: Draco4@gmx.de  
  
TITEL: Once more with Feeling - Triple Trouble!  
  
FANDOM: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
PART: 3/? Da die Story zeitlich nach "Trio Foundation Day" und "Cool Intentions" spielt, könnte man sie als dritten Teil bezeichnen. "Lichtschwert" spielt danach.  
  
RATING: PG 13 ( FSK 12).  
  
GENRE: Shonen Ai (a.k.a. Slash)  
  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Warren/Andrew, Jonathan  
  
SPOILER: "Once more with Feeling" (Season 6, Episode 7), "Mine to Give" ( Projekt 8, virtuelle Season 8 von www.slayerfanfic.de, Episode 9)  
  
INHALT: Auch das Trio bleibt nicht vom tanzenden Dämon verschont.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Grrr! Arrgh! Buffy the Vampire Slayer (die in dieser Story gar nicht vorkommt) und die Legion of Dorkness a.k.a. die Troika, a.k.a. das Imperium der Vollidioten gehören Mutant Enemy und nicht mir. Yama verdient mit dieser Story kein Geld, denn Yama ist nur ein unglückliches Fanfic Wesen, das sich in Traumwelten flüchtet, weil er die Realität nicht verträgt. etc. etc.  
  
DISCLAIMER II: Der Song "Triple Trouble" heißt eigentlich "Double Trouble" und wird in der amerikanischen Fassung von Pokemon von Team Rocket gesungen. Copyright by Shuki Levy und Haim Saban.  
  
COMMENT: Und weiter geht's mit den irren Abenteuern des Trios. Diese Story ist ausnahmsweise mal nicht aus Warren's Sicht, da es sonst nicht mit dem Drehbuchstil hinhaut. Diejenigen von euch, die Projekt 8 lesen, werden die Story schon kennen, da ich sie als Rückblende in Folge 9 reingenommen habe.  
  
.  
  
Once more with Feeling - Triple Trouble  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dunkelheit. Völlige Stille im Versteck der Verbrecherkönige von Sunnydale. Nur das leise Rauschen der Computerventilatoren ist zu hören, und ab und zu fiept oder blinkt mal irgendwas aus irgendeiner Ecke.  
  
Da, ein Trommelschlag! Und einzelner Scheinwerferstrahl fällt von der Decke herab, und erleuchtet den Oberfinsterling Warren, (na, von Erleuchten kann wohl kaum die Rede sein) der locker-lässig in schwarzen Klamotten, und mit 200-Dollar-Sonnenbrille auf der Nase in der Mitte des Raums steht. Auf den nächsten Trommelschlag wirft er sich in Pose, nimmt die Brille ab, und grinst sein superfieses Gangstergrinsen mitten in die Kamera.  
  
Warren: "Ich bin hier der Boss, und ich will die Macht über Sunnydale! Also kriecht aus euren Schlammlöchern, ihr luschigen Uruk-Hai, und schaltet endlich mal auf Warpgeschwindigkeit!"  
  
Als die Musik einsetzt, fallen weitere Scheinwerferstrahlen quer durchs Versteck. Die Kamera schwenkt hin und her, zeigt uns ein paar Star Wars Figuren auf den Regalen, die fröhlich im Takt Hüften und Lichtschwerter schwingen, und zoomt zurück zu Warren. Er fängt an zu singen, und irgendwann so zwanzig Sekunden später, beginnt Pro 7 endlich damit, unpassende Untertitel einzublenden und den Refrain ganz zu vergessen....  
  
Warren: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Andrew (natürlich auch schwarzgekleidet und sonnenbebrillt) hüpft wie ein Geißbock ins Bild, landet rechts vor Warren, und zeigt mit dem Finger in die Kamera.  
  
Andrew: "Make it double!"  
  
Jonathan (gleiches Outfit) kommt ins Bild getaumelt, landet links vor Warren, und verliert beinahe die Sonnenbrille, die er gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten kann.  
  
Jonathan: "Make it triple!"  
  
Warren drängelt sich in der Mitte zwischen den beiden durch, damit er wieder ganz vorn steht.  
  
Warren: "Start to wriggle!"  
  
Andrew und Jonathan nehmen synchron ihre Sonnenbrillen ab, und versuchen genauso fies zu grinsen wie Warren, während alle drei fingerschnippend und mit den Armen wedelnd auf die Kamera zuschlendern.  
  
Jonathan (wirft Dollarnoten in der Luft herum): "We'll be the richest rogues of all time!"  
  
Andrew (hebt zwei futuristisch aussehende Supersoaker hoch): "Creators of a grand design!"  
  
Jonathan springt auf den Bohnensack-Sessel, der ihnen im Weg steht, und schaut hochnäsig auf die anderen beiden runter.  
  
Jonathan: "I'll be the king!"  
  
Andrew springt neben Jonathan auf den Sessel und setzt ihm Ohrenschützer mit zwei großen Prinzessin-Leia-Haarschnecken auf.  
  
Andrew: "Nope, you're the queen!"  
  
Warren ruckelt am Sessel herum, so dass Andrew und Jonathan das Gleichgewicht verlieren, und wild durcheinander purzeln. Dann steigt er breitbeinig, und betont gleichgültig über die andern beiden drüber, um wieder ganz vorn zu stehen, und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
Warren: "I am the master ... of crime!"  
  
Andrew und Jonathan rappeln sich wieder vom Boden hoch, und alle drei wirbeln in dramatischer Geste einmal um die eigene Achse, um - ziemlich genau den Weg zurückzuschlendern, den sie gerade gekommen sind. (Allzu groß ist der Keller in Warren's Mom's Haus leider nicht.) Die Kamera fährt um die Jungs herum, um sie wieder von vorne zu zeigen, und kracht scheppernd gegen das Regal.  
  
Warren: "Prepare for trouble!" Andrew: "Make it double!" Jonathan: "Make it triple!" Warren: "Start to jiggle!"  
  
Es regnet DVDs - wir sehen diverse Star Trek Titel, an uns vorbeizischen, und alles, was die Fantasy/Horror/Sci-Fi Szene so zu bieten hat, angefangen von alten Romero Zombie Filmen, über Star Wars und Dune, bis hin zu Harry Potter. Zuletzt zeigt uns das Bild "Cruel Intentions" mit einer dunkelhaarigen SMG, bevor die Kamera wieder auf das Imperium der Obertrottel zurückschwenkt.  
  
Warren grinst über den Rand einer Zeitung namens "The Lone Gunman" Warren: "To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
Jonathan spreizt Mittel- und Ringfinger für den vulkanischen Gruß. Jonathan: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
Andrew trägt einen Plastikbogen und rattert auf einem komischen Brett die Kellertreppe runter. Andrew (holterdipolter): "To-de-nou-ounce-the-e-vils-of-truth-n-love!"  
  
Warren wedelt theatralisch mit der Hand, und schießt tatsächlich einen Klebefaden nach oben. Warren: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Andrew und Jonathan schieben sich von links und rechts vor ihn, um wieder im Bild zu sein. Die Kamera zoomt in die Nahe, direkt auf ihre Gesichter.  
  
Andrew: "Crime Lords... " Jonathan: "....of Sunnydale!"  
  
Warren packt sie beide am Kragen und schiebt ihre Köpfe auseinander, um seinen eigenen zwischendurch zu stecken.  
  
Warren: "Team Trio blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
Andrew versucht seinen Kopf vor Warren's zu schieben. Die beiden schubsen einander hin und her, da jeder vorne stehen will.  
  
Andrew: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
Jonathan schiebt seinen Kopf vor die beiden anderen - und knallt prompt mit der Nase gegen die Kamera.  
  
Jonathan: "That's right - ouch!"  
  
Refrain. (der, wo Pro7 die Untertitel vergisst!) Kameraschnitt zurück in die Totale. Und bei den Jungs wird getanzt - irgendwas in Richtung, Schritt links -Schritt rechts, Arm hoch - Arm runter.... (so Boygroup Style halt, na man kennt das ja) Die Sonnenbrillen ein paar Mal dramatisch aufgesetzt, und wieder abgesetzt, dem imaginären Publikum Kussmündchen und -händchen zugeworfen, und Platzwechsel, damit auch jeder mal in der Mitte stehen darf.  
  
Alle drei: "Team Trio's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Triple trouble, big trouble's gonna come your way!"  
  
Die Actionfiguren auf den Regalen übernehmen den Backroundtanz. Lichtschwert hoch - Lichtschwert runter. Die Alien Queen fegt Darth Maul mit ihren Tentakeln vom Regal. Ein Wächter der Maschinenstadt, der gerade dabei ist, rhythmisch einen Neo und eine Trinity in der Luft herumzuwedeln, kriegt ihn auf die Plastikrübe. Wütend wirft er mit der Trinity nach der Alien Queen.  
  
Alle drei:"Team Trio's evil! Mighty evil, just believe me Triple evil, big evil's gonna come your way!"  
  
Aus nicht näher bekannten Gründen marschiert eine kleine Evangelion Unit 02 vorne vorbei. Die Jungs hüpfen hastig zur Seite, um nicht draufzutreten.  
  
Alle drei: "We're gonna conquer Sunnydale!"  
  
Die Troika lässt ihre fiese Oberschurkenlache ertönen (die, an der noch gearbeitet werden muss, eine andere haben sie ja nicht): "Murharharharhar..."  
  
Frauenstimme von oben: "Warren, du hast schon wieder vergessen, den Müll rauszutragen!" Warren (ruft zurück): "Mach ich gleich, Mom!" Jonathan und Andrew kichern, und er wirft den beiden einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
Andrew hüpft auf die Stufe zum höher gelegenen Teil des Kellers und balanciert darauf herum. Warren springt mit einem Satz hinter Andrew, packt ihn bei den Handgelenken, und breitet ihm die Arme aus.  
  
Warren: "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Andrew lehnt sich daran nach vorne, ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Von irgendwoher kommt plötzlich Wind, und lässt Haare und Klamotten der beiden Jungs flattern. (na, nicht von irgendwoher, wir hören ganz deutlich das Rattern der Windmaschine)  
  
Andrew: "Make it double!"  
  
Jonathan wetzt zum Kühlschrank rüber, holt einen Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach, und hält ihn drohend in die Kamera. Sofort geht ein Ruck durch den ganzen Keller, wie ein mittleres Erdbeben, und ein lautes Krachen und Quietschen übertönt den Song. Aus den Regalen fallen noch mehr DVDs, und der Maschinenstadt Wächter kriegt diesmal den Obi-wan auf die Rübe.  
  
Jonathan: "Make it triple!"  
  
Warren lacht Jonathan aus, welcher ihm wütend die Zunge herausstreckt, und beleidigt aus dem Bild stolziert. Als Warren gerade nicht hinsieht, wirft er ihm den Eiswürfel in den Kragen. Vor Schreck lässt Warren Andrew los, den es natürlich volle Kanne auf die Fresse haut.  
  
Warren: "Start to giggle!"  
  
Andrew und Jonathan marschieren mit Zeigestäben in den Händen von links und rechts auf das Blackboard zu, als wollten sie dem Publikum erklären, welche großartigen Dinge die Troika für die Zukunft geplant hat. Andrew hält sich den Kopf. Jonathan stolpert beinahe über die noch immer umherirrende EVA Unit 2.  
  
Andrew: "We're the Trio and we fight for what's wrong!" Jonathan: "For mayhem and madness and free cable porn!"  
  
Andrew setzt sich einen aus Alufolie gefalteten Hut auf den Kopf, und betrachtet sein Spiegelbild in einem dunklen Computerbildschirm.  
  
Andrew: "I'm so gorgeous!"  
  
Jonathan springt zwei Meter hoch in die Luft - und bleibt dort im Lotussitz hocken, während die Kamera auf Zeitlupe schaltet, und ihn langsam umkreist.  
  
Jonathan (Zeitlupe): "I'm aaalwaaays theee maaan!"  
  
Warren flackt in der Ecke in einem Bohnensack Sessel, Zigarre in der einen Hand, Weinglas in der anderen. Er verzieht die Lippen zu einem wissenden Lächeln, während er langsam mit den Fingerspitzen am Stiel des Glases entlang streicht.  
  
Warren: "You're just the players in my master plan!"  
  
Warren springt auf, Jonathan landet auf dem Boden, und Andrew ist endlich seinen dämlichen Hut losgeworden, als die drei Oberfinsterlinge von drei Seiten zur Mitte des Kellers marschieren, (wohlgemerkt im Flamingo-Gang, damit sie nicht auf die DVDs zu treten) armeschwingend durcheinander durch laufen, und schließlich als Gangsterpolonaise einmal quer durch den Raum stapfen. Sofort bilden die Actionfiguren auch eine Polonaise und stapfen hinterher.  
  
Alle drei: "Team Trio's rockin'! Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Triple trouble, big trouble's gonna come your way!"  
  
Die Polonaise teilt sich, und die drei stehen wieder vor der Kamera, während ihre Spielfiguren fröhlich um sie herummarschieren. Selbst die Computer und einige undefinierbare technische Spielzeuge haben angefangen im Takt zu fiepen, und zu blinken. Die Jungs schieben ihre Sonnebrillen hoch, und verfallen in eine Art Kampfsport Kata, die allerdings nicht sehr mystisch aussieht. Die Kamera wandert kurz übers Blackboard, wo die Buchstaben auch herumwackeln, dann Schnitt in die Nahe, auf die Gesichter der drei.  
  
Alle drei: "Team Trio's evil! Mighty evil, just believe me Triple evil, big evil's gonna come your way!"  
  
Sie werfen sich in die Endpose, eine ziemlich wackelige Angelegenheit mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen, bis einer (Warren ist es diesmal) ausrutscht, und die anderen mit zu Boden reißt. Jeder versucht in dem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen seine eigenen wiederzufinden, als die Kamera langsam zurückzoomt, und das Chaos aus der Vogelperspektive überblickt. Bevor die Musik verklingt, heben alle drei die Köpfe, grinsen, und machen das V-Zeichen.  
  
Alle drei: "We're gonna conquer Sunnydale!" 


	4. Lichtschwert

Author's Note: Diese Story ist Yama's erster Urlaub im Slayerverse, und da er noch einen Haufen unvollenderter Stories in diversen anderen Fandoms hat, hätte er eigentlich gar keine neue Story schreiben dürfen. Aber ihr wisst ja, wie das ist, man hat eine Idee, und die will raus! Schuld an allem ist sowieso die Buffy Session bei Ayaschaf, und Ayaschafs Freund. *knuddel*  
  
Disclaimer: Grrr! Arrgh! Buffy the Vampire Slayer (die in dieser Story gar nicht vorkommt) und die Legion of Dorkness a.k.a. die Troika, a.k.a. das Imperium der Vollidioten gehören Mutant Enemy und nicht mir. Yama verdient mit dieser Story kein Geld, denn Yama ist nur ein unglückliches Fanfic Wesen, das sich in Traumwelten flüchtet, weil er die Realität nicht vertragen kann, oder irgendwie so, so heißt das doch immer.  
  
Author : Yamato Draco4@gmx.de  
  
Titel : Steck dein Lichtschwert nicht in meinen Warpantrieb!  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, ( FSK 12). Ich denke soviel Shonen Ai (a.k.a. Slash) kann man in dem Alter schon vertragen, ohne fürs Leben geschädigt zu sein.  
  
Spoiler : Wo soll ich anfangen? Star Wars, Star Treck, diverse Rollen- und Computerspiele, dann noch Hitchhiker's Guide,...ähm...diverse Filme, ach ich krieg sie nicht mehr alle zusammen. Bitte verlangt nicht, dass ich für das ganze Zeugs auch noch Disclaimer schreiben soll. Buffy? Ach so, natürlich Buffy. Sechste Staffel, aber nicht viel. Eigentlich nix, bis auf das Geek Trio  
  
Summary : Warren und Andrew haben nicht nur Star Wars im Kopf. (sondern auch Star Trek...okay, okay, der war schlecht, ich geb's zu.)  
  
Warning: Es soll ja Leute geben, die sich lieber vogonische Poesie durchlesen, als Shonen Ai. Für euch ist die Story nix, ab ins nächste Wurmloch mit euch! Ihr seid gewarnt worden!  
Fortsetzung : Eigentlich keine geplant. Aber wir wissen ja alle wie's ausgeht. *heul*  
Feedback: Gebt mir Commies, *bettelblick* Oder schreibt an meine Mailaddy: Draco4@gmx.de  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Steck dein Lichtschwert nicht in meinen Warpantrieb!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
In Sunnydale ist es nachts niemals still. Finstere Dämonen schleichen durch die Straßen, auf der Suche nach unschuldigen Jungfrauen, die sie rituell opfern, oder nach knutschenden Pärchen, die sie hinterrücks abschlachten können, wie in den guten alten amerikanischen Kleinstadtlegenden. Knurrende Dämonen, heulende Werwölfe, hämisch lachende Teufel....  
  
Natürlich gibt es einen Riesenunterschied zwischen Teufeln und Dämonen. Teufel sind Lawful Evil, und Dämonen sind Chaotic Evil. Teufel leben in der Hölle, und Dämonen im Abyss. Teufel sind richtig gut organisiert, während sich Dämonen die meiste Zeit nur die Köpfe einschlagen.  
  
Steht doch alles im AD&D Monster Manual!  
  
Es lag allerdings weder an den Teufeln, noch an den Dämonen, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte, sondern an dem unerträglichen Geballer welches aus dem Wohnzimmer unserer unterirdischen Geheimbasis hinüberschallte. Wir hatten nämlich eine Telephonleitung angezapft, um eine kostenlose Netzverbindung zu bekommen, und jetzt spielten Andrew und Jonathan schon seit über drei Stunden Quake III im Multiplayer Modus, anstatt dass sich diese Pfeifen mal Gedanken machten, wie wir endlich die Jägerin ausschalten, und die Macht in Sunnydale übernehmen konnten. Aber das wär ja auch zuviel verlangt von diesen Knalltüten, denn zum Denken braucht man Hirn, und das ist bei denen Mangelware.  
  
Fürs Denken bin ich zuständig. Warren Mears a.k.a. the Big Evil, der Kopf des Teams. Oberfieser Erzschurke, und technisches Genie. Geordi kann sich hinter seinem bescheuerten Visor verkriechen, und Scotty hinter seinem hässlichen Bierbauch, denn ich bin das einzig wahre Superhirn auf dem Schiff...  
  
Vergleicht mich aber nicht mit Wesley, sonst werd' ich extrem sauer! Ich bin nämlich keine Nervensäge, die alles besser weiß, und ich wäre auch niemals diesem komischen Pseudo- Jedi hinterhergelaufen, der sich Traveller nennt, sondern hätte erst die Enterprise übernommen, und dann einen Großangriff auf das romulanische Imperium gestartet. (die Klingonen haben nichts, was mich interessieren könnte)  
  
Vergleicht mich mit Q, das passt schon besser, denn ich bin der zukünftige Herrscher über Raum und Zeit aller Dimensionen. Obwohl, Janeway hätt' ich ganz sicher nicht poppen wollen, die alte Schrulle. Dann schon lieber diese Botschafterintuss aus Bab 5, aber erst nachdem sie Haare hatte.  
  
Die Tür zur Brücke öffnete sich einen Spalt, und Andrew herrschte Jonathan an: "Mach den Krach leiser, du Uruk-Hai, merkst du nicht, dass der Captain schläft?"  
  
"Wieso darf er immer der Captain sein," brummelte Jonathan, aber das Geballer verstummte sofort. Die Tür schloss sich wieder, und Andrew tapste den Flur entlang, ohne Licht zu machen. Zum Glück für ihn schaffte er es an meinen japanischen Modelkits vorbei, ohne etwas davon umzureißen. Wenn meiner EVA Unit 2 was zugestoßen wär, hätte ich sie aufs Grausamste gerächt.  
  
Seine Schritte verstummten plötzlich, als er mein Schlafzimmer betrat, und einen Augenblick später hockte er sich neben mich auf die Bettkante. Ich blieb noch einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, dann machte ich einen auf Aliens, da-wo-die-Tuss-den-Gang-entlang-rennt,-und-das-Vieh-sie- aus-dem-Eck-anspringt, fuhr urplötzlich hoch, und fauchte ihn zischend und zähnefletschend an. Er fällt immer wieder darauf herein, obwohl er eigentlich längst wissen müsste, dass ein Dunkler Lord der Sith niemals schläft, sondern höchstens meditiert, um eins mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu werden.  
  
Jedenfalls klappte es auch diesmal wieder, es haute ihn vor Schreck auf den Boden, und er wollte gerade loskreischen, aber dann tat ich natürlich genau das, was das Alienviech immer mit seinen Opfern tut, ich stülpte mich über seinen Mund. Wir fochten einen heftigen Lichtschwertkampf aus, bei dem ich ihn bis weit hinter seine Zähne zurückdrängte, und ihn schließlich in seinem eigenen Gaumen gefangen setzte.  
  
Mir blieb allerdings nicht viel Zeit meinen Sieg zu genießen, denn er begann heftig zu husten und nach Luft zu schnappen. Offensichtlich hatte der Trottel vergessen, dass man auch durch die Nase atmen kann.  
  
"Du schmeckst schon wieder nach Pizza, du Ninja Turtle! Kannst du nicht wenigstens den Thunfisch weglassen?"  
  
"Was hast du gegen Thunfisch?" Andrew zog einen Flunsch. "Die Delphine sind nicht in Gefahr, sie mussten nur die Buckelwale retten, schon vergessen?"  
  
"Ich vergesse nie etwas, Spitzohr, ich bin schließlich nicht auf LDS." Wir wanden uns wie zwei arrakische Sandwürmer auf dem Teppich, das heißt, ich befand mich nicht wirklich auf dem Teppich, da sich mein erster Offizier zwischen mir und dem Teppich befand, und seine Hände (okay, natürlich weiß ich, dass Sandwürmer keine Hände haben,) sich in mein T-Shirt krallten.  
  
"Hey! Vorsicht! Das ist mein Godzilla Shirt, wenn du da einen Riss reinmachst, bist du geliefert, das schwör' ich dir!"  
  
"Autsch - ich glaub', ich lieg hier auf was," er rollte sich zur Seite, so dass ich schließlich doch noch auf dem Teppich landete, und zog etwas Metallisches unter seinem Rücken hervor. "Oh Mann, das ist deine alte Graphikkarte. Können wir nicht lieber da hoch?" Er wedelte in Richtung Bett.  
  
"Damit du mir schon wieder mein Patmankissen vollsapperst? Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Pursche! Du pleipst auf dem Poden." Sein blöder Gürtel war schwerer aufzukriegen, als ein Hochsicherheitsschloss, besonders weil dieser Zappeltribble einfach nicht stillhalten wollte.  
  
"Du musst grad reden!" Er hielt die Graphikkarte wie einen Schutzschild vor sich, weil ich nicht sehen sollte, dass er wieder diese peinlichen Donald Duck Boxershorts trug. "Vorletzte Nacht hast du dein ganzes Ektoplasma auf meinem Kuschel E.T. verspritzt!" Mit vorwurfsvollem Hundebabyblick sah er mich an.  
  
"Ja, und? Wir sind das pure Böse, und das Böse kuschelt nicht!" Ich entriss ihm die Graphikkarte, warf sie ins Eck und zog ihn vom Boden hoch. "Bist du ein Mann, oder eine Maus?"  
  
Seine Jeans, und mein Godzilla Shirt leisteten der Graphikkarte Gesellschaft, und ich verkniff mir eine Bemerkung darüber, wie absolut uncool es ist, zwei verschiedene Socken zu tragen. Wenn man keine Frau auf dem Schiff hat, die sich um die Wäsche kümmern kann, geraten manche Dinge eben etwas außer Kontrolle.  
  
"Eine Maus natürlich!" Um es zu beweisen, begann er, an mir zu herumzunagen, und meine Brust mit Zahnabdrücken zu versehen. "Damit hab' ich nämlich *knabber* die Herrschaft übers *knabber* Universum, und du bist nichts als ein winziger Teil eines *schmatz* Experiments, um...ahhhhhh..." er verlor irgendwie den Faden, als ich seine Donalds deformierte, aber ich weiß, dass die Antwort 42 lautet..."den Sinn des Universums zu ergründen!"  
  
Da sich alle Experimente sowieso irgendwann selbstständig machten, beförderte ich den Rest seiner Klamotten ins nächste Wurmloch, und grinste mir einen ab, als er panisch unter meine Bettdecke flüchtete, und irgendwas von Ice Age murmelte. (Ich nehme an, es bezog sich auf die Temperatur, nicht auf den Film.) Ich selber ließ mir Zeit, ein wahrer Crime Lord kennt keine Eile, und als ich schließlich vor ihm stand, wie ein Terminator, der frisch aus der Zukunft angereist ist, und so arnietechnisch meine gewaltigen Muskeln spielen ließ, da hing ihm die Zunge schon meterweit aus dem Maul, als ob er eins von Fred und George's Zungentoffees erwischt hätte.  
  
"Hasta la vista, Baby!" An dem Akzent muss ich wohl noch etwas feilen, aber ich glaub' nicht, dass er großartig auf meine Worte geachtet hatte. Daran muss wohl mein großartiger Körperbau schuld sein.  
  
"Gugg nicht so geblitzdingst, A. Du befindest dich auf einer Reise zu den Sternen." Meine Stimme schien ihn nun doch aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen, denn er hob langsam, wie in Zeitlupe seine Arme, um mich zu sich heran zu ziehen. Sah ein bisschen aus, wie ein Zombie aus der Romero Trilogie, was mich auf die Idee brachte, meine Zähne in seine Schulter zu graben. Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, klangen auch ziemlich nach Zombie, soviel war sicher.  
  
"Mein Sssssschatz!" Seine Finger drückten Kornkreise auf meine Haut, als sie sich um meine Hüften krallten, und sein Atem hatte längst auf Turbo umgeschaltet. Bevor das Ganze jedoch wieder zur Sandwurmnummer ausarten konnte, machte ich einen Klimmzug am Kopfende des Bettes, um mich loszureißen, vollführte eine spektakuläre horizontale 180 Grad Drehung, á la Streetfighter und räumte die Decke aus dem Weg. (nein, die Bettdecke mein' ich, nicht die vom Zimmer, ich sagte 'horizontal')  
  
Ich begann, in die unwegsamen Gebiete südlich seines Bauchnabels vorzudringen. Ein Achtzehn Null Null Stärke und Intelligenz Dualklasse Kämpfer/Magier (okay, okay, hab beim Würfeln geschummelt) fürchtet sich nicht vor düsteren Gefilden und haarigen Ungeheuern.  
  
"Wiescho darf isch nischt mal oben liegen?" beschwerte er sich nuschelnd zwischen meinen Beinen hindurch. Ich konnte nicht gleich antworten, denn sein Hobbit hatte gerade meinen Schicksalsberg erreicht, und das brachte mich ein wenig außer Fassung, aber ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig an Janeway denken, um mich wieder zu fangen. Wer zuerst kommt, den bestraft das Leben!  
  
"Weil ich der Schlüsselmeister bin, und du nur der Torwächter!" Ich musste nicht nuscheln, denn ich konnte ja meinen Kopf heben. Dafür konnte er sich auch den Star Destroyer angucken, der über meinem Bett hing, während ich die Matratze anstarren musste, die irgendein böser Matratzenjäger auf ihrem Heimatplaneten erlegt hatte, um sie teuer zu verkaufen. Eine grausame Welt ist das, in der wir leben, wo nicht mal eine arme kleine Matratze verschont blieb.  
  
Ich durchbrach das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Ich war Captain Future und flog die verlorene Arche durch Gotham City, und die Wüsten von Arrakis. Ich wurde eins mit der Macht und den unendlichen Weiten des Universums. Das Nexus umfing mich. Meine Midichloreans schlugen Saltos. Meine molekulare Struktur nahm sich auseinander und setzte sich wieder zusammen. Die Macht von Greyskull strömte durch meine Adern, und einen Moment später auch durch meine Kehle, denn mein Padawan hatte als erster die Kontrolle verloren. Mein Warpkern explodierte. Ich hörte die Elben von Valinor singen...  
  
Ach, was soll der ganze Quatsch, ich hatte einfach nur einen billigen Orgasmus!  
  
Einige Minuten später flacken wir schweißgebadet und nach Atem ringend auf der unschuldig dahingemeuchelten Matratze. Unsere Füße liegen auf dem Batmankissen, denn Andrew hat sich zu mir umgedreht. Er schmeckt jetzt nicht mehr nach Pizza. Von draußen schallt Jonathan's Geballer herein, auch wenn es jetzt leiser ist, als zuvor.  
  
"Warren?"  
  
"Hmh?"  
  
"Was macht Jonathan's Bajoranerohrring hier?"  
  
"Fehler in der Matrix."  
  
Er will mir schon seinen verzweifelten Hundebaby Blick geben, aber ich setze mein überzeugendstes Sean Connery Lächeln dagegen. "Du glaubst doch wirklich nicht, dass ich mit diesem Verlierer...ich bitte dich, wie kommst du nur auf so einen Unsinn? Don't Panic! Du bist auf diesem Schiff meine Nummer eins, Commander!"  
  
Sein Hundebabyblick wandelt sich von 'wääääääh' nach 'ehrlich?' und zur Bestätigung hebe ich die Hand, und spreize Mittel- und Ringfinger. Er will es mir gleichtun, muss aber erst seine Hand gegen meine drücken, um die Finger richtig hinzubekommen.  
  
Noch nicht mal einen gescheiten Vulkaniergruß, kriegt er zustande, dieser Loser. Und so was will an meiner Seite die Welt regieren? Wie billig.  
  
"Warren?"  
  
"Hmh?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Mein Lächeln ist jetzt nicht mehr Sean Connery. Eher Jack Nicholson. 


End file.
